


Liaisons

by dokyun (kissthesea)



Category: Demion
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthesea/pseuds/dokyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangbum's dreams are coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liaisons

Nakhun laughed as Sangbum dragged him down onto the bed. The second he had Nakhun down, Sangbum was crawling over him until he had Nakhun pinned beneath. Nakhun playfully slapped at Sangbum's arms and Sangbum returned the favor by grabbing the assaulting hands and biting the fingers. The distraction worked, and Nakhun's growl was decided less innocent when he grumbled, "Idiot."

Good thing the room was dark or Sangbum might have gotten another smack for how obnoxiously he was smiling. "Not my fault, hyung," he replied sulkily.

"Except that this was your idea."

Sangbum shrugged, then realized Nakhun probably hadn't seen it. "Details," he said instead and leaned in to kiss Nakhun's neck. Tonight was something new, something Sangbum had only dreamed of, and every slight touch and hoarse whisper made him all the more excited. Usually it was Nakhun shoving Sangbum onto the bed, or crawling into Sangbum's bunk in the middle of the night. Unsurprisingly Sangbum found he rather enjoyed being able to touch and kiss and explore as he liked. Tonight Nakhun had promised no sudden interruptions, no constant worries. He slid his hands along Nakhun's naked sides and leaned upwards to kiss him hungrily.

"Cut that out," a husky voice behind them muttered, and Sangbum practically arched into the hands that brushed against his spine. "You know I don't understand English."

"Sorry, hyung," Sangbum replied but it was Nakhun who reached out to grab Minhyuk and drag him down. For a moment the force knocked Sangbum breathless, but a very good kind of breathless. He felt Nakhun warm and naked beneath and Minhyuk just as warm and naked above. The two met for a kiss somewhere above Sangbum's shoulder and Sangbum licked his lips trying to picture it. His mind was still spinning at the fact he'd gotten them both to agree to this. Minhyuk wasn't the most experimental of people and Nakhun always erred on the side of caution. Then again, Sangbum could be extremely persuasive when he felt like it.

Minhyuk groaned, low and surprised and all too close to Sangbum's ear. As happy as he was with his life at the moment, Sangbum's patience had clear and defined limits. "Hyung," Sangbum whined, not sure at all whom he was referring to and the way he moved against both bodies at once didn't make it any clearer. Nakhun let out an affectionate chuckle as he broke the kiss and Sangbum sighed in relief when Minhyuk's mouth shifted to Sangbum's shoulder.

Meanwhile there were hands wandering on Sangbum's chest, too. "Do you want to kiss him, too, Bummie?" Nakhun asked quietly. All Sangbum could manage was a vigorous nod, and Nakhun was turning him around. In the darkness Sangbum could just make out Minhyuk's smile, a pretty curl upwards to his mouth seconds before they were kissing and it felt exactly as good as Sangbum had imagined. For a few long moments the world was Minhyuk's lips, his gentle mouth moving carefully but with a strong persistence against Sangbum's far less controlled kisses. Sangbum's arms wrapped around Minhyuk's shoulders instinctively and Minhyuk's hands rubbed small circles against the small of Sangbum's back. If it weren't for Nakhun, Sangbum might have spent the whole night kissing.

Okay, probably not, but Sangbum could at least pretend to be innocent in his head.

In the middle of the kiss Nakhun's hands reappeared on Sangbum's hips, squeezing just a little to remind him of the third presence. "Why don't you show Minhyuk what you're so good at?"

Sangbum pulled away just enough to reply, "You're going to have to be more specific."


End file.
